


Movie Night

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, March 16: plant, part, grimace
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 23





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, March 16: plant, part, grimace

**“Plant your butt right there, mister,” Stiles told Derek, who was trying to make a quick exit. “What part of movie night didn’t you understand, Sourwolf?”**

**Derek grimaced in defeat and reluctantly took his spot on the couch. “Good boy.” Stiles smiled and returned to the kitchen.**

**When the loft doors opened, and the pack tumbled in. All I took was one look, and a flash of his eyes before Scott had everyone turning around and leaving. From the kitchen, Derek heard Stiles's phone chime for a text message. “Guess it’s just you and me tonight, big guy.” Stiles smiled.**


End file.
